Colmillos y Varitas I: Resurección
by Princessa de las sombras
Summary: Ella fría como el hielo, aunque de personalidad dulce y cálida. Él calido como todo humano, personalidad graciosa y divertida, hasta antes de la muerte de sus padrs por mortifagos. Ahora con los ojos aviertos, decubre junto con sus mejores amigos, quien/que es ella realmente. /Trology/
1. Capítulo I: Los Cullen

_**Entre Colmillos y Varitas I:**_

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

Mi Historia es complicada. Como explicar mi pasado, AUNQUE se que se van a enterar En Esta historia, Que por Cierto es larga y Un Extraña del tanto, no es muy Común escuchar ESTO O Mas que nada vivirlo.

Mi Fecha de nacimiento Parece Mentira, y Mis años parecen chiste. Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1160, un mis 16 años Mori, y Ahora se estaran preguntando, si morí Como Es Posible Que Este redactando ESTO. Bueno le explicare. La soja inmortal de la ONU, ¿como? La soja vampiro de la ONU. Y para llenar el paquete-no podia faltar- Toda mi familia junto brujos Conmigo somos.

Para Poner la cereza del postre Mis Abuelos hijo Los Fundadores de la un colegio para magos y brujas, Hogwarts. Es Un Enorme y espeluznante castillo Con Un revoltijo de torres.

(SE Encuentra En Una Apartada región montañosa en Escocia, cerca De Una Aldea Mágica Llamada Hogsmade. El castillo Tiene terrenos extensos con céspedes inclinados, camas de flores y zonas vegetales, Yago de la ONU, Un largo y denso bosque Llamado El Bosque Prohibido, sinnúmero ONU de invernaderos, Entre Otros Edificios, y Un Gran Campo de Quidditch.

Existe también Una Lechucería, Que Hospeda a todas las lechuzas del colegio ya las de los Estudiantes.

La Aldea de Hogsmeade SE . Como Diversión Para Los Alumnos Y Como Alojamiento para Aquellos Que visitan la escuela. Hogsmeade es la unica comunidad Exclusivamente Mágica Que Fits Gran Bretaña).

Nadie de Fuera de mi familia SABE Porque FUE La Razón Que Mori, claro this resucite. Solo Hubo Una tonta razón de Ello.

Un embarazo Que acabo con mi vida.

Los bebes nacieran Sanos Y salvas. Si, Como leyeron, bebes, par un de hermosos mellizos.

Una hermosa niña de ojos azules acompañados de uñas cortas pestañas, Cabellos rubios Como el Oro y Lacios Como cascada (lastimosamente del Mismo color de Que un de los de el), hoyuelos En sus sonrosadas mejillas, su nariz Pequeña, Como una bolita cuerpecito pequeño y su . A Diferencia De Su Hermano Mucho Más calmada Por Las Noches. Su nombre Janet Elena Cullen. Su nombre es imprimación Una extensión de mi segundo nombre (Jane) Y Su segundo nombre es en honor a A mi madre.

Su hermano, de la ONU hermana lindo varoncito de ojos verdes con Largas pestañas de un Diferencia de Do, cabello castaño rizado (Como los mios), cara perfilada mejillas coloradas Y, Parece Una fresa Cuando Llora (Palabras de mi hermano no MIAS), su nariz mas alargada, su época cuerpito Un Poco Mas relleno. Muy intranquilo a la hora de dormir y se despierta Cada dos o tres horas en la noche. Su nombre Anthony Alexander Cullen. Su imprimación es por mi hermano (es su segundo nombre). El segundo nombre en honor a un padre millas

AUNQUE Ambos Prefieren Que los llamemos Como "Jane y Alec"

Ambos al CUMPLIR SUS 15 años were Transformados por el creador de mi hermano y mío, Nuestro padrino, Carlisle Cullen. Por decisión Suya Propia.

Años Después ... todos estabamos en El entierro de mis abuelos. Fue Un funeral privado solo para los mas allegados. Se los sepulto en el colegio.

(La inmortalidad vampírica Tiene Un Precio y yo la pague, y La Seguiré Pagando Por el resto de la eternidad. CUALQUIER partícula humana se congelaba, por completo, convirtiéndolo en piedra, ni solo un órgano ESTABA una salva de ESTO Y AUNQUE lo estuviese, no lo estaria por mucho tiempoo. a partir de la mordida Jamás **_Volvería un Poder Tener hijos_** )

Todo el Mundo Mágico Penso Que seria en cementerio de la ONU, Pero Nadie Sabe Que SUS restos de Estaban depositados en las Salas comunes ¿Uno de Cada. En El caso de mi abuelo paterno, en el despacho del director, Donde Dębe Estar POR EL carga Que poseía.

La PEOR Parte del funeral FUE Que el se atrevió A venir, nadie lo miró con buena cara, NI MIS Siquiera Padres NI TAMPOCO mi hermano y Mucho Menos yo y mis hijos (Ya no hay suyos hijo, Lo serian SI Hubiera Pensado Bien Las Cosas los antes de Hacer Lo Que hizo)

A Las Dos Semanas EL fallecio también, en solitario Nos presentamos por respeto, todos nos Daban SUS condolencias, era asqueroso, yo no queria condolencias Sin sentimiento nada mas que con la Presencia de la frialdad y la falsedad de la gente.

Su testamento FUE corto. Nos Todo Lo dejo, una mis hijos: tres propiedades y ¼ de su bóveda del Banco A Cada Uno. A mí. Todo lo Demás, Slytherin Manor. Junto con Lo Que restaba de la Bóveda del Banco. Su preciado relicario, Que En Realidad es mío ya Que Fue con lo que me propuso salir desde la ONU Principio.

Mi familia es Extraña.

 **Mis abuelos maternos;**

 _Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw **.**_

 **Mis abuelos paternos:**

 _Helga Huffelpuff y Dastan Cullen._

 **Mis padres:**

 _Helena Ravenclaw y Gryffindor-Anthony Cullen_

 **Nosotros _:_**

 _Edward Cullen y Hermione._

 **EL:**

 _Mi fallecido **esposo. Salazar Slytherin**_ .

El paso de los años se Hizo Presente Pero Como mi hermano, tíos y yo no cambiábamos VIMOS La muerte de Nuestros Seres Queridos MUCHAS Y de las Personas.

Rondando el año 1300 a multas Del 1700 mis hijos, mi hermano, Carlisle Junto Con Su Esposa Esme y yo estuvimos con el clan Vulturi Durante Cuatro Siglos, Aro, Cayo y Marcos, Esteban enamoradísimos (Más Aro) de Nuestros dones, Sobre Todo de La Parte poseíamos Mágica Que.

Mis hijos, amaban ESE Lugar en La Hermosa Volterra. Ambos Estaban muy apegados un ESO Y Como no del Siglo XII AL Siglo XVII tuvieron la Misma Vida de Todos los Días.

Hasta que ...

CUANDO Carlisle Encontró la forma de no asesinar Para comer, los Vuluris no lo escucharon, Pero Nosotros sí, era beber sangre de animales. Los Seis salimos de la guardia de los Reyes (Siempre Para) Y Nos mudamos a Londres de nuevo, yo comence a estudiar Todo Lo que mas Pudiera junto con Edward nos graduamos con honores de Todo Lo Que Nos propusiéramos from Profesores de Todas las Materias ( mágicas) Hasta de Auror, Medimagia Y LEYES Magicas.

Cien Años Después comenzamos a dar clases Cada 21 años, ya Que Si No Nos reconocerían, cambiábamos CADA 7 años, era Una rutina Durante doscientos años Que Duro Hasta Ahora.

Hoy 1º de septiembre de 1971 El Expreso de Hogwarts ESTA A punto de partir con Nosotros a bordo de Como Profesores de DCAO ...

Esperemos Que Lo Que Dijo Alice Cierto mar.

Que Tonta sin Saben de quien estoy Hablando. Al Pasar Los Años Más vampiros en sí no SUMANDO were.

Ahora Somos Un clan de inmortales "Nueve Vegetarianos" (Como nos hacemos Llamar por Nuestra forma de alimentarnos).

Hace 138 años se nos sumaron Rosalie y Emmet, 76 Años Después Alice y Jasper.

Todos tenemos dones.

 **Carlisle:** PUEDE Almacenar CUALQUIER tipo de información en su mente, aparte de padre comprensivo, su inteligencia es muy alta y superiores a la nuestra, INCLUIDO.

 **Esme:** La Facultad de amarla Como una Una Madre, El Cariño Que ella nos Brinda hace como si fueramos humanos de nuevo.

 **Edward:** Capas de leer tu mente. Y Velocidad extraordinariamente a la alcaldesa de la ONU vampiro neófito.

 **Alec:** Capas de bloquear tu SENTIDO un Través de nubes negras liberadas desde la palma de Sus manos. Por Herencia Puede del paquete Hablar.

 **Jane:** Crea la ilusión cerebral Sobre ONU dolor intenso Sumamente Que una ONU humano PUEDE Llegar a matarlo. Al Igual Que su hermano habla parcela.

 **Alice:** Predice Futuros ya decididos por la persona. Las premoniciones pueden change SEGÚN La decisión de ella / el. No sabe nada ni nada Recuerda about Do Pasado, en solitario Haber Despertado En un hospital psiquiátrico en solitario sabiendo su nombre (Mary Alice Brandon) Al salir en solitario Sido Recuerda Haber Atacado por algo Que se Movía muy Rápido. Era Despertar al vampiro de la ONU.

 **Jasper:** Control de empático. Capacidad de Controlar y Sentir Las Emociones de Aquellos Que Rodean Lo. Puede del Hacer Que Un humano muera de la risa, la angustia o la tristeza es tan Minutos en solitario en Pocos. Muy buen estratega en batalla, Gracias a su Presencia en Ejército desde muy joven. Cegado por "amor" (Poder) seguia Una vampiresa Que creaba Neofitos, se rebeló con dos de Ellos y huyeron, Siguen Manteniendo el contacto. Al Tiempo de ESO conocio a una Alicia.

 **Rosalie:** Belleza sobrenatural, va mucho más allá de Nuestra Belleza. Busco venganza de Aquellos Que la inclinarla a Hacer Lo Que Es Ahora. SU Prometido JUNTO UNOS con Amigos borrachos de el, la acorralaron y La violaron sin más. Carlisle y yo estabamos en Comprando Cosas ESE Lugar CUANDO la encontramos. Al querer Que sobreviviera la tuvimos que convertir, ella vino a casa con Nosotros, Pero DIJO Que queria venganza Hacia Ellos. Vestida con el vestido de novia manchado de sangre, los FUE matando uno por uno. Dejando a Royce para el final.

 **: Emmett** sobrehumana Fuerza, el alcalde a la un de vampiro adulto Pero No Llega un Superar a la un de neófito (vampiro recién "nacido"). Físico Grande Muy. Parece Un gran oso. AUNQUE uno le provocó Ser Lo Que ES. Emmet McCarthy cazador de 18 años (para rareza e ironía del destino es el nieto de una de las mejores amigas de Rosalie), estaba cazando cuando un oso Grisley lo acorralo Contra Un Árbol, lastimándolo Hasta casi el punto de asesinarlo, por suerte quedaba pulso y sangre en El. Llegamos a Rosalie, Esme y yo LUEGO De que Rose olio la Sangre de un Varias Millas de distancia. Esme y yo nos encargamos del animal mientras Ella Se lo llevaba un Carlisle para que lo transforme para que fuera su compañero.

 **Yo:** No soy especial Mucho Más Que mi familia. Hablo de parcela (uña de los Tantas Cosas Que herede de ESE asqueroso matrimonio), mi don es de espejo. Copio los dones de Todos los vampiro y humanos (un humano nace con el don, si no se Transforma, no se Terminales de desarrollar por completo) ya más de ... Ni se cuantos dones tengo. AUNQUE originalmente, Nací Con Dos Dones de rayo y fuego, y, de agua y nieve.

Carlisle TIENE UNA teoría Que Supone Que Nuestros Rasgos Más caracteristico CUANDO humanos, se intensifican CUANDO pasamos a la inmortalidad Como lo Hacen La Fuerza, Velocidad, visión, tacto, audición, olfato, gusto, elegancia, e INCLUSO - no es mi Caso, de Pero lo he visto (Carlisle-Esme, Jasper-Alice, Emmett-Rose) - la lujuria y el deseo.

Bueno Será Mejor que me valla a empacar o Alice meterá tacón Que encuentre en mi armario (sin es que me moleste Pero par un de tacones de 20 cm No Es La Mejor Opción para disimular) y también TODO Vestido corto párr Que No Tenga Que Usar Y Sito: "Que horribles trapos SEGÚN Tu se Llaman túnicas"

Solo espero Que Este año hay mar bronceado pesado.

 **Continuará…**

 **En "II: Los Potter"**

* * *

 **Holis.**

 **Bueno, eh no se como se hace esto de hablar,escribir o...que se yo. Bueno no importa.**

 **Me presento soy Ales (alias). Soy de Argentina, en este mismo momento tengo 14 años (15 actuales casi 16), bla bla bla.**

 **Bueno, si bien esta no es mi primer fanfic, lo es en este sitio tengo lugar también en, Potterfics, DevianART, prontamente en Wattpad.**

 **Soy de escribir de todo,(eso significa de TODO).**

 **Esta historia sera HrGJP(Hermione Granger-James Potter) Lily es mala(sangre pura)cambia su lugar con Lucius Malfoy(osea es Muggle[cabeza loca la mía]) quien se lleva muy bien con los merodeadores, es el mejor amigo de la infancia de los chicos e incluso, como un HERMANO para James, el entro el año anterior a Hogwarts.** **Snape no es amigo de Lily, sino que es primo de Lucius por parte del apellido Prince(madre).**

 **Como se puede apreciar en el título esta historia: "Colmillos y varitas I", por lo tanto, no va a ser solamente esto.**

 **"Colmillos y varitas II" sera una secuela de lo que quede de esto, y "Colmillos y Varitas III" será una pre-cuela, explicara de manera explicita (NO XXX-no me sale nada bien los Lemon) todo lo anterior:** **La vida de Hermione cuando aun era humana en el siglo XII desde su nacimiento hasta su transformación.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado, el proximo cap seguro que tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rápido que pueda. Estoy de Vacas a si que puedo. Ah! cierto, no puedo creer que se tiene que hacer esto.**

 **Descargo de responsavilidad : Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.**

 **(salvo a unos proximos oC´s que pueda llegar a poner. Jane y Alec lo son, solo tome los nombres. No son para nada iguales. No están más en la guardia ni nada parecido... Precencia de OOC. En casi todos los personajes, menos en los Profesores de Hogwarts)**

 **Nos vemos pronto Bye...Bye...**

* * *

 **(editado el 4/7/2017)**

* * *

 **Hace un milenio que no actualizo mil perdones, es que la secu no es tan sencilla como hacen ver en la TV, ahora tengo las vacas de invierno pero estoy fuera del país a si que no se como voy a hacer, voy a tratar de hacer lo mayor posible pero no prometo nada.**

 **Nos leemos pronto(espero).**


	2. Capítulo II: Los Potter

Capítulo II: Los Potter

Mi familia es pequeña. Solo somos mis padres y yo. Pero tengo amigos. En ese tema soy muy cuidadoso. Tengo que pensar como elegir a mis amigos. No puedo pedirle al primero que pasa enfrente que lo sea.

Nací el 8 de septiembre de 1960, en Londres Mágico. En un barrio puramente de magos. En el valle de Godric. Era un día lluvioso. Mi madre me cuenta desde niño (bueno, más niño) que es que el cielo estaba llorando de felicidad gracias a que un alma encontraría la paz que el alma que se la daría había nacido. Es raro en cierta forma pero le creo. Puede que sea cierto, que yo sea la paz para otra persona, si es así, me sentiría feliz de ser aquello que le transmita paz.

A mis 11 años, soy de mente abierta, me gusta hacer bromas, divertirme con mis mejores amigos y disfrutar de lo que tengo, puede que en algún momento me lo sea arrebatado y…es mejor disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Mis padres Dorea Black y Charlus Potter. Ambos aurores del 1er escuadrón. Son los mejores en lo que hacen. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo. Ambos dijeron en el momento que les pregunte porque no podía tener hermanos, me respondieron, y cito:

"¿hermanos? Hijo…te amamos, pero… si hubiera otro igual a ti, aunque fuera mujer, pero en fin igual a ti…incluso Merlín, pediría piedad por nosotros. A si que NO. El mundo tendría su fin antes de lo que los Mayas lo predijeran y, … preferimos hasta el día en que seas adulto madures(dudo mucho de eso último) que el mundo siga en una sola pieza."

Créanme que las palabras de mi madre fueron duras, aunque hayan sido sin esa intención, pero no soy diabólico –con expresión inocente y los dedos cruzados en la espalda.- ¿o si?

Bueno ya me fui por las ramas, regresando a lo mio.

Tengo tres mejores amigos, a uno de los cuales lo considero mi **HERMANO MAYOR** , primero que nada su madre es mi madrina y su padre es mi padrino. Con mis padres ocurre lo mismo. Es un año mayor que yo (por lo cual hace un año comenzó sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería). Estamos hablando de _**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**_. Es hijo de muggles, sus padres, Abraxas y Merian Malfoy eran reconocidos empresarios. No eran ricos pero si vivían bien. Lo conocí cuando era niño, cuando su padre empezaba a ser socio del mío. Era una reunión para socios, tenía cuatro años, él cinco. Nos hicimos amigos gracias a nuestras madres quienes pusieron a jugar juntos. Desde entonces siempre viene a mi casa. El estaba encantado con los elfos que andaban por el lugar o en las cocinas cmo era que las cosas se limpiaban solas.

Ahora se preguntaran…¿cómo es que un muggle puede saber de todo lo relacionado con la magia? Pues es una respuesta simple y clara. **Herencia** …

Él conocía el mundo mágico, por la hermana de su abuela. Ya que era squib, al igual que el resto de su familia, al parecer toda la magia, concentrada desde generaciones recayó sobre él como balde agua fría.

Otro de mis mejores amigos es _**Remus John Lupín**_ , es mestizo, su madre es bruja sangre pura y su padre es **squib** (aquellos hijos de magos que nacen sin magia). Cuando tenía cinco años fue mordido por Fenrir A. Greiback un hombre lobo que lo convirtió en licántropo. Cada vez que vuelve de sus transformaciones en las lunas llenas está muy enfermo y débil. Hubo veces en las que pensamos que no viviría para contarlo. Pero Moony siempre sobrevive. Su madre trabajaba todo el día en un pequeño bar en el Callejón Nockturn, su padre en cambio está en la cárcel por abuso de género hacia la madre de Remus y a si? el mismo.

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de esto, fueron con su jefe de Aurores, horas después el hombre era llevado a juicio por sus crímenes. Con Lucius sabemos que Remus es **HOMOSEXUAL** y que les gusta nuestro otro mejor amigo. No nos molesta al contrario queremos que estén juntos, ambos an sufrido mucho, van a saver como consolarce el uno al otro.

 _ **Siris Black**_ quien es la oveja negra de su familia junto con su prima Andromeda, y su tío Alpharel, los Black son reconocidos por ser de sangre pura y tener un linaje de magos oscuros, estos tienen el ideal de que los nacidos de muglles no deberían existir en nuestro mundo. Sirius no le gusta ser parte de esos ideales y dice que cuando sea mayor va a hacer igual que Andromeda se va a revelar ante su familia con lo que menos se esperan: casándose con un nacido de muggles. Por lo que me a dicho Sirius su prima nos va a dar historia muggle en la escuela.

Sirius ama saltarse las reglas y si son de su familia, más todavía, mas reglas, más meras mas fáciles cundo uno se tratan de la escuela.

Se hacían llamar los **MERODEADORES** , nombre escogido, por Remus en una conversación de lo que le debo regalar mañana, desplazada por Sirius y luego mejorada por Lucius y por último Proclamada por su humilde interlocutor.

Esperamos que sea un año divertido, quiero ser parte del equipo de Quidditch, precisan, un Buscador, según Lucius me dijo. Obviamente Los tres queremos ir a **Gryffindor junto con Lucius.**

Somos muy cerrados, en lo que respecta del circulo de personas que nos acompañan. No dejamos a cualquiera entre a un circulo menor al nuestro(nos dividimos en dos circulos, el mayor donde estamos cituados, solo nosotros cuatro y el menor donde solo se encuentran los amigo y conocidos) Debe ganarse el puesto.

Aunque en secreto los cuatro esperamos hacer algún otro amigo. Sobre todo si es buena onda. Queremos ser cinco Merodeadores.

* * *

 **wow, wow, wow, record nuevo! dos caps en un día y en poco tiempo. HUPI!  
**

 **Bueno gente nos vemos en proximo cap "UN ACCIDENTE PARA CONOCERTE"**

 **nO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SALVO JANE Y aLEC(PERSONALIDADES, ESPECIFICADAS EN ESTE FANFIC)**

 **bye, bye.**


End file.
